


The Original Serandor

by Leopardsnake



Series: Serandor [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dragons, Dwarves, Fantasy, Gen, Harpies, Magic, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: The wacky adventures of Serendipity and Dorwin.





	1. The Original Blurb

**Author's Note:**

> These are the original little blurbs I wrote that inspired Serandor in the first place. Some of them may be incorporated into the main story. Others will be here.

“I’m telling you, the map says go left!” The crusty Dwarf shouts, waving said map at his companion. His only eye is narrowed and she can see a vein in his forehead, pulsing.

“I say right.” The Dragon says, certain she will get her own way. She always does. She is a Dragon after all. And continues to pick at her nails.

“You’re not listening, Serendipity!” The Dwarf screams, throwing the map at her and tugging at his long, braided beard.

Serendipity dodges it easily and laughs. “And you’re being a child, Dorwin.”

The Dwarf, Dorwin, shouts wordless at her. Just an inarticulate scream of rage. “Child, me? You’re the child!”

She brushes off his fury. At this point in their travels, she is quite familiar with it.He is rarely anything other than furious. Or drunk, but then he’s usually weeping.

“Ugh.” She responds, flipping a long green braid over her shoulder. She doesn’t have the will to stand there and bicker any longer. So, she starts walking. To the right.

“Girl. Where are you going?” Dorwin screams at her back, almost frothing at the mouth.

Serendipity hopes it doesn’t make his beard gross again. She hates looking at him when he is slimy rather than crusty. Grizzled, the Dwarf would say.

“Right. Have you lost your wits, old man?” She asks, she’s itching to find a place to camp and remove her restrictive clothing. She hates being small and its trappings. Clothing. Etiquette. No pillaging. Bah!

Dorwin hustles after her. They may be roughly the same size but Serendipity has youth compared to his experience. It also helps that she is a Dragon.

He huffs and puffs after her and she considers running just to further piss him off. It’s her only entertainment when it’s just them on the road. It also tickles her green to see him fume.

“A small detour from your confounded map, old timer.” She explains as one would a child. She stops in a random spot and points. “Camp.”

Dorwin sniffs in his usual haughty fashion. It may have been decades since he was a noble, but he still had the attitude.

“Nonsense. It is perfect. See, shade, cushioning, and no bugs.” Serendipity reasoned with a grin. She shrugged at Dorwin’s frown.

“Fine, but don’t come whining to me when it spreads to your cheeks.” He shudders at a memory only known to him. “Never again.”

Serendipity frowns back at him. She hates when he refuses to take her bait. And now she has to sleep in poison ivy, just to prove a point. Yeah, not her finest moment.

So she strips, ignores Dorwin’s grumbling when she throws her borrowed clothing at him, and shifts. And with a sigh, sets the patch on fire. Oops.

“Damn Dragon!” Dorwin screams as he runs from the approaching flames. He screams without words when she snaps him up by his pack. She can run faster, her longer legs eating up the distance easily.

And later, if they sit around and watch the way the flames in the distance spread further into the forest. Nobody needs to know.


	2. Blurb 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorwin meets another Dragon. Somebody save this poor Dwarf.

It takes them the better part of a week to reach the last village on the East side of the mountains. Dorwin is determined to find an inn, no matter the price, to stay the next few days. For his aching bones, he insists. She thinks he is full of shit, but doesn’t tell him to his face. To her displeasure, they find one.

The inn, White Bear Inn, is filled to the brim with other travelers. They are all coming and going from the pass just as they are. There’s a large variety of creatures sitting around in the building for the night much to Serendipity’s curiosity. It’s clear from the price and quality that the innkeeper is doing quite well for herself despite how small the village is. 

“Serendipity?” A voice calls from the fire when they walk inside. A Goblin stands from his bench, and the green scales creeping up his neck gives him away as a Dragon. A very familiar Dragon.

“Brother.” She crows, slipping through the crowd to throw herself at him with a squeal of joy. He holds her up as she grabs at him.

Dorwin squawks after her, following with his limping gait. Typical fucking Dragon, he thinks to himself.

The siblings chitter at each other, excited to see a sibling after so many years apart. They don’t often cross paths once they’ve left the brood.

“Thought you were an only child.” Dorwin grumbles as he watches the siblings. He looks old and stern with his hands on his hips. And crusty from weeks of travel.

“Said I was the only survivor of my nest. Sage is from an older nesting.” Serendipity explains, enthusiastic now that she isn’t stuck inside an inn with only a crusty, old Dwarf for company.

“Who is your friend?” Sage’s voice has gone cold, devoid of the warmth it had been full of only seconds before. Dorwin dislikes him already.

“This is Dorwin, son of Korrin. He has the map.” Serendipity introduces. Dorwin almost shouts at the mention of the map. Damn girl has no sense of secrecy. 

“Map?” There’s a glimmer of something in the older Dragon’s eye. Something he’s never seen in Serendipity’s, something dangerous. Dorwin doesn’t like it. 

Dorwin pats her back hard enough that anyone else would have fallen over. She doesn’t even bat an eye.

“To the Capitol.” She lies through her knife like teeth and Dorwin has never liked her more. “ I wanna see it and Dorwin has business. Neither of us have been there before.” She explains and Sage doesn’t miss the way she slurs her words.

“You are being sloppy, Sister. Straighten up.” Sage demands, cupping her face with his rough, scaled palms. “Father would have a fit.”

Serendipity grimaces and Dorwin decides that he’s had enough of that. He doesn’t like the way her forehead has creased uneasily. The only emotions that belong on her round green face are mocking pleasure and fury.

“Lass, we should grab a room before they’re all taken for the night.” Dorwin demands with another pat to her back. Though this one is much softer.

She nods enthusiastically, stepping away from her brother as if burned. “Come along, old man. Let’s rest your ancient bones.”

Dorwin leads the way to the counter and ignores Serendipity’s grumbling at spent gold when he pays for the night. The original plan had been a few days, but Sage changed things.

When they get to their room, Serendipity throws off her clothing with a huff and collapses to the floor. Beds were too soft as far as she was concerned. Dorwin refused to waste gold and opted for one bed anymore.

“You’re in the way, girl.” He shouts and throws his pack down next to her. She rolls away from it and listens to Dorwin grumble around the room.

Deciding he’s only grumbling to entertain himself, she goes to sleep.

“Damn Dragons.” Dorwin grumbles as he climbs into the bed. He taps the rune on the bedside table and the candles go out. He’ll deal with them in the morning. Maybe.


	3. Blurb 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn some stuff.

“I hate Goblins.” Serendipity grumbles as they walk. They had left the first of the mountain pass only hours before and were crossing a large valley.

Dorwin eyeballs her with his only eye. “You are a Goblin.”

She picks up a stick and throws it at him. “No, I’m a Dragon.” She caterwauls as he chortles away. She scowls at him, fierce and full of teeth.

“You look like a Goblin to me, Lassie.” Dorwin continues as if she said nothing. He limps along, ignoring her as she fumes.” Your mum a Goblin or something?”

She grins at the change in subject and runs to catch up with the Dwarf. “Don’t have a mum. I’ve got a Father and a Pa. Pa is a Goblin.” She explains as she runs circles around her companion.

Dorwin ponders this for a bit, ignoring her antics. Until she trips and then he shouts at her for making a mess of his extra clothing. She laughs in his ruddy, freckled face.

It isn’t until they’re camped for the night that Dorwin revisits the conversation.

“Two dads. How does that make you a Goblin and Dragon?” Dorwin asks her as she lazes about next to the fire. He’s been watching her dip her hand in and out of the flames for what feels like hours.

“Magic.” Serendipity hums to herself for a moment. She yawns and rolls away from the fire. Dorwin lets her go. It had been a hard day on her part and he often forgets that she’s barely out of her childhood. A tween even.

“So do Dwarves not do two women or two men?” Serendipity asks the next morning. She’s bright eyed and bushy tailed now that she’s gotten some sorely needed rest.

Dorwin grumbles at her. Something about being too early for questions. He pats at her long, dark green hair. It’s loose and curly. She actually looks like a child in the morning light. And he wonders again for the dozenth time what he’s doing traveling with a Dragon child.

“We do. Just don’t see it much with topside folk is all.” He tells her. “They just don’t have children outside of adoption.”

She ponders that for a moment. Then she grins, it’s full of knife like teeth and he would be intimidated if he didn’t know her. But he does, so he scowls back.

“Boring. Let’s catch fish today.” She demands, all but dragging Dorwin down to the nearby river.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fork in the road.

Serendipity takes to running around in her natural form while they are on the road. Dorwin doesn’t argue as he gets to ride on her back. Sometimes. So she doesn’t forget him. Again. This had an added benefit of making their travel swift and she can roast anything that gets in their way.  
Unfortunately, she can not talk use common speak in this form, yet. Or, if you’re Dorwin, fortunately. So anyone that would abstain from attacking them are usually provoked into attacking them after all. Because Dorwin is a terrible diplomat on top of being crusty and old.  
However, this does not mean she is silent.She favors short shouts of whatever tongue she speaks. It’s a single rough cough of a noise. Dorwin hates it.  
“Girl, shut your trap.” He hollers when she starts interrupting his nap.  
She coughs again and bounces to jostle him. Her wings flutter at his shoulders and he swats at them.  
He sits up to survey the area. The road splits before them. Thus why she is bothering him.  
“Go right, then, since you’re so fond of it.” He slurs, hunkering down to continue his nap. He’ll figure it out later.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting cold.

“You have a prince, right?” Serendipity asks one night while they’re tucked around the fire. It’s getting colder, so she’s chose to keep her borrowed clothing on for once.  
“Yeah. Blighter got himself hitched to a commoner. Got his heart broken, that one.” Dorwin says. He’s about to climb into the fire. They’ll need to get winter supplies at the next village. Or wait it out in one. They’ve certainly got enough gold for it thanks to Serendipity’s gold sniffer.  
“That’s a piss poor story, Dorwin.” She shouts and pelts him with a rock. He shouts back at her, wordless and half hearted. He’s too damn cold to play her games. He ignores her not so quiet snickers.  
“Yeah, well, it’s the truth. You want stories, you can run on back to your parents.” Dorwin grumbles. He holds his hands out to the fire. Grumbles in appreciation when she throws more wood into it.  
“What about a princess?” She asks this time. Apparently, she’s in the mood for tales. Again.  
“Aye. Got us one of those. A bloody good one. SHe’s the real brains of the family.” Dorwin tells her, hoping if he answers quick enough, she’ll be satisfied and will shut her pie hole.  
“What’s she like?” Serendipity asks, dipping her hands into the flames much to Dorwin’s envy.  
“Smart. Mouthy. Demanding. What you’d expect from the next pone in line for the throne.” Dorwin contemplates just going to sleep.  
Serendipity moves around the fire to site by him. She presses her hands to his arm. He yelps and falls away. Her hands burn like hot coals. But he finds that he appreciates what she was trying to do.  
“Sorry, old man.” She says and slips away. She peels clothing off as she goes. Stretches and then shifts. Bones snap and pop, skin ripples and stretches. Her natural form is a bulky, pudgy thing.  
She curls up behind Dorwin and he slumps into her side. She’s a good girl, much too kind for a Dragon or Goblin.  
And if her wakes to being squeezed as though he is a stuffed toy? That’s nobody’s business but his own.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're half way through the mountains.

More mountains. A whole range of them.

They’ve been traveling through them for a week with no end in sight.

Serendipity finds herself despising the cliffs and caves they’re perusing. She’s exhausted any and all excitement she’s had for looting or exploring. She just wants to see something that isn’t rocks.

Dorwin couldn’t care less. She thinks it is because he’s from the mountains. But honestly, he just doesn’t care.All he cares about is staying fed and warm as they search for the next blasted village on the map.

So they marched until, finally, they come across a valley. In the valley, a village.

Serendipity’s crow of delight borders on a roar at the sight. The only thing stopping her from shifting and falling on the village is Dorwin. The Dwarf would be left alone, and he would be Disappointed. He had this expression that he made; she couldn’t stand it.

It takes another half a days travel to come upon the village outskirts. By then Serendipity’s enthusiasm has dipped and Dorwin’s temper has grown shorter than usual.

The first person to spot them is a child, who screams and runs away. The next is a man with a pitchfork.

“Ho, Dwarf. What’s your business?” The man calls when they make no move to go forward or back.

“Looking for shelter. There’s gonna be a storm.” Dorwin calls back, eyeing the dark clouds above them. His hands are on his hips and he makes no move to go for his ax.

“And the Goblin?”

“A Dragon, lad. She’ll not be causing a problem.”

Serendipity danced from foot to foot, watching both men with unsure eyes. She grimaced when the Human peered her way with a critical gaze.

“Come along then. I’ll show you to the inn.” The man says with a wave.

Serendipity caterwauls and chases after him. Dorwin jogged after her with a shout. The girl was going to get herself killed one of these days.

She pitter patters after the man, asking this and that. She pulls at his trousers when he shies away from her.

“She’s just a lass. Forgive her if you can.” Dorwin explains when the man continues to eye her with suspicion. “Behave yourself, Girl.”

She grunts at him and leaves the man to pester Dorwin.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They winter in Dragon's Valley.

They decide to winter in the village in the valley. The place is popular with traveling Dragon folk and had once been home to many Dragons as well. Which is how the village earned the name Dragon’s Valley.  
That’s the story the old harpy woman told, anyways. She ran the village inn with her chicks. There’s almost a dozen of them in total and they all have a job to do. Except the youngest who takes to running about with Serendipity.  
The village is also popular with Bird folk, it seems.  
When they aren’t snowed in, Dorwin is the one to work for their stay. He chops wood, helps reinforce houses, or any other job needing done around the place.  
Dorwin was half convinced Serendipity would be half married to the chick she was chasing come springtime. He still didn’t know her name. All he knew was she was still to old for his girl. And she’s a harpy. They were a vicious sort, petty and cruel when irked. And flighty. He won’t have Serendipity breaking her heart for one of that lot, thank you very much.  
“Dorwin! Miss Leggy invited you over for tea.” Serendipity crows when she stops in for lunch. It’s a small, simple meal and she digs into it like a starving waif. She grins, there’s food stuck between her teeth.  
Dorwin grimaces at her, never mind the food in his graying beard. “What’s she gone and done that for?” He grumbles into his beard, picking out crumbs.  
“I think she saw you lifting that whole pile of planks by yourself.” Serendipity tells him between licks to her plate. She’s got terrible manners no matter how much Dorwin scolds and pushes at her.  
Dorwin squints at her with his one blue eye. She grins.  
“How do you know?” He asks, suspicious. And she laughs at him with great big guffaws from deep in her belly.  
“I was going to sit on the planks. Dahlia thinks you’re a beefcake.” Serendipity continues, picking at Dorwin’s beard with him.   
He slaps at her grabby hands. They’re his damn crumbs and he ain’t sharing. It doesn’t stop her from trying and he gives up.  
Across the room, some of the chicks laugh at the scene they make.


End file.
